


This is the end my love

by Jilienemily



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilienemily/pseuds/Jilienemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small oneshot I wrote in the middle of the night about Peeta losing Katniss. Inspired by "Dearest Natasha"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the end my love

7th of May 

Dearest Katniss, 

I tried to talk to you but you weren’t there. I never thought I’d see you like this again. Broken and shattered. I hate the hospital. This is not how it’s supposed to end. They told me it was an accident, that there was nothing to be done. That all I could do now is wait. So that’s what I will do. I will wait for you to wake up. 

10th of May

Dearest Katniss, 

Today I brought you your favorite bread. The one with nuts and raisins. Did you notice? I cut it open so you could smell it. They said maybe some old memories might wake you. Are you there? Can you hear me when I talk to you? I hope you do. 

15th of May

My love,

We had to move you to the Capitol. Apparently they got a much better hospital there and might be able to wake you from your state of unconsciousness. I wonder if you can feel me holding your hand. I keep telling myself that you will eventually wake up. One day you will just open your eyes and smile at me. Please, please wake up. 

11th of June 

I spent all my days next to you in the hospital. I hate to write these letters. With every word I write I feel you slipping through my fingers. Don’t leave me here, don’t go where I cannot follow. Are you still here? Do you hear me cry at night? I miss you. 

20th of july

Sorry love,

I couldn’t get myself to write to you. I had to go back to District 12, just for a few days. How empty and deserted our home was. The flowers you had picked the day before the accident were still in the small vase on the table. They had faded and died. As I watched them falling apart as I gently touched them I nearly fainted. I couldn’t breathe anymore. They reminded me so much of you. You’re fading and there is nothing I can do. My nightmares are getting worse. I keep losing you. 

5th of august

My beloved Katniss, 

I love you. I think I haven’t told you that often enough. I should’ve told you every single day. I regret every minute we didn’t spent together. Because now it seems all I have left are these memories. They say it might take years for you to wake up. I don’t mind, as long as you do wake up. Come back to me. Don’t leave me in this darkness where I cannot find you. The bed is empty without you, when I wake up screaming your hands are missing to comfort me. Where have you gone? Please come back to me! 

7th of august

Dear Katniss,

I have returned to the Capitol to stay by your side again. People keep telling me I should let you go. But I can’t. I know you would understand, you of all people would understand that I can never let you go. You’re the center of my universe, my world revolves around you. To see you lying there, pale, broken and empty breaks my heart. I would fight for you, do what I can, but nothing changes. I started screaming at you. You didn’t even blink. You’ve abandoned your fragile body and I can’t call you back. Its nearly 3 moth now since you left me. Since you climbed that tree and I found you in the back of our garden. I have never been so scared in my life. 

10th of august

My love,

I don’t know how to tell you this. I can’t breathe. I can barely see the page in front of me while I’m writing this. We lost our baby. Your Body could not keep it alive and now it’s gone. The Doctors tried to keep it alive but your body was too weak, too fragile to keep you both alive. I’m alone. I have never been so alone in my life. You’re still in the surgery and I’m scared to death. How shall I ever explain this to you when you wake up? Oh God please.. please come back! 

29th of august

Katniss…

I can’t handle this on my own anymore. My nightmares are killing me and I can no longer keep them from my reality. I never know which is gonna be worse. My dreams or the reality in which I can watch you fade away like those flowers you picked. Your mother was here yesterday. She said goodbye to you. I yelled at her and nearly hit her. You will wake up! You have to. It’s almost autumn now, all the leaves in the woods are beginning to change their color. I know how much you loved the woods in autumn, I could barely keep you inside once the leaves changed. You always had this special autumn smile. So full of life and joy. It was the time that made you the happiest. I went to the woods and collected some leaves, I placed them right next to your bed. I hope you like them. 

8th of September

Today it rained for the first time. Gale came. We didn’t really speak with another. He asked for a few moments alone with you. I let him. I hope you don’t mind, after all, he was your best friend. He’s gone now and I don’t think he will return. I visited our daughters Grave yesterday. She was buried next to Prim. She still has no name. We wanted to decided that together, remember? So wake up and help me give her a name! I need you Katniss! I need you so desperately it drives me insane! Stop this! Wake up! 

19th of September

My sweet, sweet Katniss

You got worse. Whatever the Capitol is trying, you just don’t response to it. As if you’re gone already. How could you leave me? You have no right to leave me so silently! We went through so much and this is how you’re gonna leave me? No. No Katniss, I can’t do this. I can’t handle life on my own, I never could. You know what the Doctor just told me? I should say goodbye to you. But how?! You won’t answer! You won’t look at me, smile one last smile and say goodbye. You will never open your eyes again. I will never see the fire glowing in them ever again. I’m lying at your feet, bagging you to wake up. Do not leave me! I love you!

23rd of September 

Dear Katniss,

I held your Hand so tight. I lay down beside you and hold you close. I kissed you. I begged, I screamed, I whispered. But you remained silent. So this time you’re the one going ahead. But don’t worry. I will be close behind. I’ll follow you into the dark and soon we will hold each other tight again.

25th of September

Love of mine,

You are gone. Today was the worst day of my life. I had to go to your funeral. This wasn’t supposed to happen. We were supposed to have a family, a life. We deserved it! But you left me. Your funeral was beautiful, I think you would’ve liked it. We buried you next to Prim and Emily. I named our daughter Emily, I hope you don’t mind. I know you liked the Name. There were daisies growing all over her grave and soon they will cover the three of you. And I am the one left behind. But don’t worry. I will be with you two soon. I love you. I always have and I always will. 

This is the end my love.


End file.
